Ever since man has lived in walled dwellings he has looked for ways to add light to the interior of the dwelling for purposes of seeing clearly while conducting activities indoors. To this end people have created windows made of clear glass or other clear materials to let in available light while keeping other natural elements out. If the available light is insufficient for carrying on normal indoor activities fire light, gas light and , more recently, electric light has been used to augment the day light that may be available from a window or windows. Electric light however consumes energy which must be paid for by the owner of the dwelling. Sky lights have been installed by some people to add light to a room however they are expensive to install and can not be installed by a renter such as an apartment dweller or by any person who lives on any but the top floor of a multi story building. More recently there have been proposals for "light pipes which transmit sun light to the interior of large office buildings which would normally be lit by electric light, however this form of light ducting tends to be expensive to install and is hard to retrofit into existing buildings. There remains a need therefore, for a means to bring additional sun light into a building or a room in a building so that the occupants of the building or room do not have to rely so heavily on electric lighting during day light hours.